Fuego
by Krizia
Summary: Sabe que es puro fuego y que ella sólo es hielo, que se derrite bajo su contacto. -Femslash-.


**Disclaimer:** Ya sabéis, nada es mío y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Fuego.**

Siente la mano de ella rozar su dedo, accidentalmente a los ojos inocentes. Ese mínimo y sencillo roce le parece letal y muy poco inofensivo. _Mortífero_, habría dicho en ese momento si no sintiese la garganta seca, incapaz de hablar.

Él hunde más sus dedos en su cintura y se acerca un poco más. Siente dolor, pero no dice nada, sólo guarda silencio y sigue sus movimientos. Lo mira a los ojos; sonríe, deseando que las manos grandes y rudas en su cintura fueran otras, pequeñas y frágiles, femeninas. Le gustaría bailar con ella, no con él; sentir su respiración en su cara, en su cuello, en sus labios; rozar sus manos, su rostro, su cintura y su nariz, sin avergonzarse, sin esconderse.

─Hermione…─ Su voz grave llega lejana, fundiéndose con la música. No le importa que haya pronunciado mal su nombre, porque nunca sonará tan bien como en los labios de ella.

No contesta, solo aprieta más los brazos alrededor de su ancho cuello. Detrás de ella hay una pareja bailando, agarrados, mirándose fijamente, como si solo estuviesen ellos dos. Sabe que se han olvidado de todo; de la música, de la gente y de los gritos, que sólo pueden verse y escucharse el uno al otro. Lo sabe porque a Hermione le pasa lo mismo con ella.

Giro, paso a la izquierda, después a la derecha y giro otra vez. La música lenta, suave, dulce, suena de fondo, incitando a bailar. Giro, paso a la izquierda, después a la derecha y giro otra vez. Ella vuelve a pasar a su lado, con su sonrisa dulce e inocente en los labios, sonriendo para ella; su melena roja, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, le roza el brazo, y Hermione sabe que su cabello es fuego, que cada pelo es una llama que se acaba de alzar para quemarla, pero sin herirla.

Y, como si ella fuera imán y Hermione simple metal, sus ojos marrones atraen a los suyos. Sus manos alrededor del cuello de Viktor empiezan a temblar, queriendo otra piel bajo ellas, y las aprieta más fuerte. Sus pies siguen moviéndose, siempre igual, sin variar; aunque desea que sean otras piernas las que rozan las suyas. La mano grande que hay en su cintura quema, pero no como lo hace la de ella, porque ésa sí la hiere.

─¿Quieres que vayamos fuera? ─Aparta la mirada al escucharlo. Tiene a Viktor cerca, muy cerca, pero lo siente lejos.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda_. Fuer__a..._ Lo mira, viendo en sus ojos un brillo extraño, algo que la hace sentir bien. Sin embargo, no siente lo mismo que cuando la mira a ella. _Ella, siempre ella. _Baja la cabeza, dudando. Le encantaría poder decirle que sí sin que su mente grite un no, al igual que le gustaría decirle que no sin desear decir sí.

Él mira hacia otro lado, nervioso, y creyendo entenderla. ─Si quieres, te traigo algo de beber…─dice, sintiéndose contrariado y un poco idiota.

Ella asiente. Cuando él le da la espalda, suspira; decir que se siente mal es quedarse corto; decir que no mirarla es fácil, es mentir; y, decir que no la quiere, es engañarse a sí misma.

Ve a Harry y Ron sentados, con las gemelas Patil junto a ellos, y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, puede decir que no es la única que ha ido con la persona equivocada. Se acerca, con la sonrisa más falsa que ha puesto en su vida, preparada para decir que lo está pasando bien, que está disfrutando y que Viktor es maravilloso. Lo último no es mentira, Viktor no tiene la culpa, él se ha portado mejor de lo que se merece, pero…No es ella.

Mientras camina, con las manos entrelazadas y pasos firmes, una pareja pasa por delante, bailando mientras ríen. No es difícil adivinar de quién es aquella melena roja, la que sabe que es fuego; ni esos ojos marrones, los que son imanes para ella; ni esa sonrisa inocente y dulce, la que sólo le dedica a ella. Tampoco es difícil ponerle nombre a la sensación que la invade cuando su mano, pequeña y femenina, roza su dedo, esta vez intencionadamente a los ojos de todos.

─¿Lo estás pasando bien, Hermione? ─Su voz suena cercana, demasiado. Y sólo ella puede descifrar el brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que ha visto en los de Viktor, pero que sólo sabe entender en los de ella.

─Por supuesto, Ginny. ─responde, aunque tenga la garganta seca y ya no escuche la música, que aún sigue sonando.

Y sólo empieza a pasarlo bien cuando Neville se aparta un poco de Ginny, sabiendo –o, al menos, creyendo─ que es una conversación de chicas, y Ginny coge su mano, en un gesto de amistad a los ojos inocentes, y la acaricia con la punta de los dedos. Y, aunque están helados, Hermione sabe que es puro fuego y que ella sólo es hielo, que se derrite bajo su contacto.

* * *

Y se acabó lo que se daba (: Ahí está el primer femslash que escribo, dedicado a Yellow, por supuesto.

Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Además, he escuchado que dejar uno adelgaza.

Bueno, un beso =)


End file.
